


Couchgeflüster

by ForsakenViera



Series: Lightning/Lebreau [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, Movie Night, Pining, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenViera/pseuds/ForsakenViera
Summary: Lebreau und Lightning wollen zusammen einen Film schauen, allerdings hat Lebreau nur ihre Gefühle für Lightning im Sinn.





	Couchgeflüster

Lebreau ließ sich langsam auf die Couch in Lightnings Wohnzimmer nieder und lehnte sich in die weichen Kissen. Lightning war in der Küche und kramte nach Gläsern.

“Was willst du trinken?”, rief sie Lebreau zu.

“Eistee, wenn du hast.”

Lebreau hörte, wie sich die Kühlschranktür einmal öffnete und dann wieder schloss, dann mehr, leichtes Geklirre und zurück war Lightning im Wohnzimmer, mit zwei Gläsern und einer Glaskaraffe voll Eistee in den Händen. Lebreau lehnt sich vor, um ihr zu helfen, nahm die Gläser und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

“Danke”, sagte Lightning und zwinkerte leicht. Zumindest meinte Lebreau, dies gesehen zu haben. Vielleicht war es auch nur Wunschdenken, als Lebreau in Lightnings klare, blaue Augen schaute und ihre Mundwinkel sich unwillkürlich nach oben bewegten. Es war womöglich kindisch, für die große Schwester ihrer besten Freundin zu schwärmen, aber sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück in die Kissen und Lightning setzte sich rechts neben sie. Ihren Ellbogen auf der Rückenlehne der Couch, den Kopf in die Hand gestützt, sah Lightning Lebreau von der Seite an.

“Hast du dir überlegt, was du gucken möchtest?”

Lebreau schwieg. Lightning war ziemlich nah bei ihr. Sie konnte sogar ihren Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren. Irgendwo in ihrer Bauchgegend kribbelte es und ihre Atmung wurde schneller. Sie versuchte, sich ihre Erregung nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch der Versuch wurde zunichte gemacht, als Lightning sich die Unterlippe leckte und ein paar störende ihrer rosafarbenen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Lebreau atmete scharf ein und wandte ihren Blick vorsichtig zur jungen Frau neben ihr.

Lightning lächelte neckisch und piekste Lebreau mit ihrem Finger in die Seite.

“Also?”

 _Jetzt oder nie_ , dachte Lebreau, lehnte sich ein Stück vor und berührte Lightnings Lippen sanft mit ihren eigenen. Ihr Herz raste. Sie wusste gar nicht, ob Lightning sie ebenfalls mochte. In ihrem Bauch tanzten Millionen Schmetterlinge. Was, _wenn_ sie sie nicht mochte?

Der Kuss kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sie wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte, zum einen weil sie es genoss, die warmen, weichen Lippen ihrer Angebeteten zu spüren, aber auch weil sie ein wenig Angst vor Lightnings Reaktion hatte. Im schlimmsten Fall würde hier ihre Freundschaft enden.

Lebreau verdrängte den Gedanken. Sie wollte sich nur auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren. Ihre rechte Hand wanderte Lightnings Hüfte hinauf, streichelte ihren Arm und hielt schließlich bei ihrer Wange inne, die sie vorsichtig berührte. Sie ließ für einen winzigen Moment von Lightnings Lippen ab, um dann wieder anzusetzen. Bestimmter, selbstbewusster. Inniger.

Um sie herum war nur die Stille im Raum, das entfernte Rauschen des Meeres, das durch das offene Fenster von draußen hineindrang, der schwache Duft von Pfirsicheistee.

Zögerlich lösten die beiden sich voneinander. Lebreaus Atem ging schnell, ihre Wangen waren hochrot und hätte sie jetzt in den Spiegel gesehen, wären ihre Pupillen wohl um das achtfache geweitet. Scheu öffnete sie ihre braunen Augen und schaute in die blauen ihres Gegenübers.

Auch Lightning schien schneller zu atmen als normal. Ein leichter Pinkschimmer zeichnete sich in ihrem blassen Gesicht ab. Er passte zu ihrem feinen, rosafarbenen Haar, das Lebreau nur zu gern berühren wollte.

Stille.

Lebreau wandte sich ab, schaute auf ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß, schürzte die Lippen, wusste einfach nicht, was sie jetzt tun oder sagen sollte.

Sie seufzte. “Entschuldigung”, war das einzige, was sie nach einer endlos erscheinenden Minute sagen konnte.

Lightning zögerte, dann klopfte sie sanft und wohlwollend auf Lebreaus Schenkel und stand auf.

“Wie wär’s mit einer Komödie?”, schlug Lightning vor und suchte einen Film aus dem Regal.


End file.
